POKEMON: REENCARNACIÓN
by blacking
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente todo lo que conoce desaparece pero el dios de todos los pokemons le ara un trato que no podrá rechazar… gore, pokefilia, aventura, misterio, evoluciones mega y mucho mas
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia de derechos; pokemon no me pertenece, esto fic es libre de lucro o como se diga…

POKEMON: RENCARNACIÓN

Prologo;

En el hospital de la ciudad verde se podía ver como una ambulancia llegaba y bajaban rápidamente una camilla con el cuerpo de un joven de no más de 15 años con todo el cuerpo quemado

-rápido sus signos se debilitan-dijo un paramédico mientras metían la camilla con el joven al hospital

-todo el cuerpo fue quemado y tiene 6 costillas rotas junto con el fémur-dijo el otro al médico encargado

-bien y los demás-dijo este mientras envía al paciente al quirófano

-las ambulancias llegaran con los demás heridos, pero él es el más grave-dijo decaído el paramédico

-acaso los demás...-pero antes que terminara la pregunta

-9 muertos en el lugar, 75 lastimados, las demás murieron en el camino y se detuvieron para ceder el paso a las otras ambulancias-dijo serio-muchos eran muy jóvenes-

=en el quirófano=

Se podía oír un zumbido agudo en toda la sala de operaciones

-hora de muerte, 6:26 PM, causa de muerte paro cardiaco y sangrado interno, colapso de pulmón derecho-dijo el médico mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas y una enfermera colocaba una sábana sobre el rostro quemado del joven

-quien diría que el nuevo campeón de la liga moriría a la semana de la clausura-dijo la enfermera triste mientras salía con la camilla del quirófano

=lugar desconocido=

=Ash POV=

Todo lo que podía ver una segadora luz blanca, sentía mi cuerpo flotar como si durmiera el fuerte olor a carne quemada había desaparecido, el intenso dolor de mi cuerpo se había esfumado, al acostumbrarme a la luz pude ver como frente a mi había un infinito blanco, pero una voz llamo mi atención…

-veo que por fin as despertado, dime aun sientes dolor-dijo esa voz que emanaba un fuerza pero también amabilidad

-dime recuerdas lo ocurrido-volvía a decir esa voz, mientras a mi mente llegaban recuerdos de ese evento…

=flash back=

Ese día era mi fiesta por haber ganado la liga de Kanto en mi segundo intento ya que después de haber ganado la de Kalos, había decidido volverlo a intentarlo, acompañado de ella y este sentimiento había nacido desde kalos, ese día había decidido declarármele frente a todos nuestros conocidos, pero sin saberlo ese día sería la última vez en que los vería a todos…

En lugar de haber gritos de alegría pero en su lugar solo eran de pánico y dolor debido a las repentinas explosiones provocados por los helicópteros que soltaban cargas explosivas

Recuerdo ver el cuerpo inerte de mi madre, con la parte inferior de su cuerpo faltante...

Mis queridos pokemons atacándose entre, al grado de ocasionarse profundas heridas, a causa de los pokemons psíquicos en los helicópteros, muchos de los pokemons del laboratorio ya habían dejado de existir, y los que quedaban eran capturados...

Y esa silueta, remarcada de rojo por el fuego, que se aproximaba con esa arma en mano...

=fin Ash POV=

=fin flash back=

-veo que lo recuerdas-dijo nuevamente al ver expresión es su rostro

-todos murieron no es así?-pregunto el joven de las z en las mejillas, pero al no recibir respuesta confirmo la pregunta-y yo donde estoy y quien eres-volvía a preguntar el joven

-si tengo que contestarte...-dijo cortante la voz mientras la luz aumento y descendió en un segundo mostrando a un ser de piel blanca y negra, en cuatro patas con un anillo dorado al rederos de su cuerpo

-ar..ceus-sama- el joven azabache solo susurro el nombre

-y en cuanto a tu pregunta si todas tus amigas y amigos tanto humanos y pokemons, solo sobrevivió pikachu pero está muy grave, y en estos momentos pelea por sobrevivir-dijo arceus como si nada

-y no puedes ayudarlo-pregunto desesperado

-lo ciento-dijo el dios de todos los pokemons

-pero...-dijo el joven de piel morena

-supéralo, tú ya no tienes vida y si hago que sobreviva sufrirá y morirá por la depresión al saber que fallo al protegerte-dijo serio mientras empezaba a rodearle

-entiendo entonces as que no sufra más-pidió en un hilo de voz de tristeza y resignación

-ju-dijo animado como si algo le hubiera echo gracia-bueno en realidad acaba de morir ase un segundo-dijo burlón restregándole el suceso al humano, haciendo que se sienta ofendido el azabache-pero por eso no fue por lo que te traje aquí- volvía a hablar seriamente

-...-

-deseo ofrecerte un trato, elegido-dijo mientras le daba la espalda-y a cambio tus preciados amigos volverán a vivir-

Nuestro protagonista no contesto y el pokemon celestial dio media vuelta y continúo

-quiero que vayas a un mundo en donde no existen humanos y ayudes a salvarlo-dijo serio arceus-yo iría pero alguien puso un sello y no puedo entrar, quiero que vallas y quites el sello y a cambio yo reviviré a tus amigas y pokemons-dijo viendo directo a sus ojos

-acepto-dijo ash quien, tardó en reaccionar-espera si no hay humanos como podre estar allí-pregunto confundido

-eso es fácil, tu nacerás en aquel mundo como un pokemon-dijo el pokemon blanco el cual se desvaneció mientras, toda la blancura y luz desaparecían, dejando en su lugar una oscuridad espectral pero en cuestión de minutos una cuarteadura blanca se formó alrededor de él ocasionando que quedara segado

Esta historia Continuara…

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta enfocado a la franquicia de pokemon, esta historia tendrá, gore, lemon, comedia misterio, y tendrá un enfoque más violento, y sin contar la pokefilia

Como siempre comenten, den ideas

O por cierto en una o dos semanas tendré listo el nuevo cap de samurái dorado


	2. Cap 1

Renuncia de derechos; pokemon no me pertenece, esto fic es libre de lucro o como se diga…

Zafir09; que bueno que te gusto el prologo, espero no desilusionarte y sobre pikachu no suena mal

KRT215;haora

Evans; gracias eso esperaba, sobre el texto intentare hacer algo

-Sobre las sugerencias; en primera no me hables de usted, tutéame, sobre mis actualizaciones parecen cometas (debido al tiempo que pasan),

-Sobre tus ideas; ya tenía escogido que pokemon sería el, lo ciento, sobre la vida antes de renacer…

Dante; gracias, en primera ash no será un pikachu sino otro pokemon, y si evolucionara, evolucionara y mega evolucionara, las propuestas… ssss, ya estaba escojido disculpa pero habrá selecciones para el harem, si será harem

Olcrian; gracias

* * *

Cap 1; nacimiento

En una pequeña casa se podía ver como un pequeño huevo azul con negro se encontraba en un pequeño nido de paja el cual se encontraba sobre una mesa

-okaa_san, falta mucho para que nazca-se ello una infantil voz ligeramente ruda pero muy cariñosa

-se paciente Yami, no debe tardar en eclosionar-dijo una voz femenina madura, pero con un tono dulce y amorosa

-mío, mío, amigo, amigo-dijo una tierna voz infantil y femenina-mi encontrar, mi bebe, mi encontrar-dijo esto último llamando la atención de las demás presentes

-si será tu amigo y no mi pequeña serena él o ella será como un hermano menor-dijo una 2 voz mayor e igual que las otras esta era femenina

Lentamente el huevo empezó a tambalearse y pequeñas grietas blanca se formaron, mientras de este expedía un brillo baldaquino y tras un fuerte destello que lo envolvió este empezó a cambiar de forma, tomando una apariencia humanoide con 2 pequeñas orejas sobre la cabeza y un hocico corto, una cola pequeña mientras de cada lado de la cabeza salían dos mechones en forma de unas orejas caídas

Cuando la luz abandonó el pequeño cuerpo dejo ver un pelaje azulino con negro y un pequeño aniño de pelo amarillo alrededor del cuello

El cual lenta mente intento abrir los ojos, mostrando unos orbes cafés rojizos, lo primero que vio fue una enorme silueta borrosa junto a otra más delgada y con un largo cabello rojizo, pero al instante este callo de lado profundamente dormido

-AAAHHHH…, el morir-grito aterrada la pequeña Serena ocasionando que las mayores rieran extrañando a las pequeñas

-no mi vida, el solo se dormido, al parecer estaba cansado-dijo la primera

-sin duda es de naturaleza relajada-dijo divertida la otra fémina

=más tarde=

En la casa se podía ver como el pequeño recién nacido se encontraba entre los brazos de una de ellas

-valla delia tienes un enorme corazón maternal muy aparte de las de tu especie-dijo una mientras se sentaba frente a su amiga con una taza en mano

-que puedo decir, jamás me case ni me junte con algunos de mis pretendientes-dijo esta mientras arrullaba al pequeño en brazos, lentamente el pequeño empezó a despertar…

Nuestro protagonista empezó a abrir los ojos solo para volver a ver medio borroso pero al tallarse los ojos vio como una _Kangaskhan_ lo tenía en brazos y al momento de que ella lo vio le regalo una sonrisa de cariño lo cual le pareció muy familiar

-o pero mira qué lindo _Riolu_ , y sobre todo con esas marcas en sus mejillas-dijo la _Kanganskhan_ mientras lo acercaba mas a su rostro-no lo crees así, Vera-dijo la pokemon dirigiéndose a su amiga

-valla tienes razón delia, sus marcas lo hacen único-dijo refiriéndose a las marcas en forma de z en cada lado de las mejillas del _Riolu,_ quien al oír la otra voz voltio para ver a una _Delphox_ hembra con sus mechones de las orejas recortados

-eres una cosita hermosa, me recuerda a serena cuando salió de su huevo-dijo la pokemon ignea/psíquica mientras le tocaba la nariz con la suya

-Yami, Serena vengan a conocer a Ash-dijo la pokemon marsupial

Unas rápidas pisadas se escucharon de la otra habitación y por la puerta de este aparecieron 2 figuras cuadrúpedas estas eran Yami una pequeña _Zorua_ y Serena una _Fennekin_ que no pasaba las 2 semanas de haber nacido y era hija de Vera ( _Delphox_ )

-niñas les quiero presentar a su hermanito, Ash- dijo vera mientras cargaba a ambas en brazos y las colocaba a una altura idónea para que pudieran ver al pequeño _Riolu_

-'que pasa porque estas pokemons hablan, yo te..nia que.. ha..cer...'-pensó el pequeño mientras sus ojos perdían su luz y volvía a dormir

=lugar desconocido=

En una enorme y elegante salan se podía ver un trono de oro y mármol a una bestia blanca sentada/echada mientras frente a el había una esfera azulina mostrando los reciente hechos en la casa de delia y vera...

-esto no lo contemple-dijo serio el dios de todos los pokemons mientras observaba como el pequeño _Riolu_ se volvía a dormir-bueno sin duda su nacimiento limpio su vida pasada, pero con un poco de ayuda cuando evolucione los recuperada, y con esta ayudita ara mejor su trabajo-dijo mientras una esfera amarilla con un extraño patrón adentro semejante a una cadena genética formada de azul y rojo-con esto puedo asegurar mi objetivo-dijo esto mientras la esfera desaparecía

-papi-se oyó una inocente y femenina voz provenir desde la entrada del salón del trono haciendo que _Arceus_ viera en dirección de esta

=con Ash=

La noche había caído y en una pequeña cama se podía ver dormir al pequeño _Ruiolu_ quien tenía una sábana sobre él, a su derecha se podía ver otras 2 camas del mismo tamaño y en estas se encontraban Yami y serena quienes dormían igualmente...

Pero si fijarse como el pecho del _Riolu_ empezaba a brillar y en su pelaje se formaba un símbolo multi-colorido solo para volver a desaparecer

=mañana siguiente=

En el cuarto de los infantes se podía ver al pequeño pokemon lucha suspirar entre sueño sin fijarse como la pequeña de pelaje amarilloso lo observaba como dormía mientras en sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaban

-Serena que haces-una voz detrás de ella ocasiono que la pequeña _Fennekin_...

Serena al oír la voz esta solo voltio solo para ver el serio rostro de su "hermana" Yami...

=4 meses=

Los meses pasaron y el pequeño azulino Ash ya podía caminar así como hablar correctamente así como hablar con propiedad, y sus lasos fraternales crecieron; Yami ( _Zoura_ ) quien a pesar de ser una niña ruda y ser de un tipo contrario, lo apreciaba mucho y lo veía como su hermano menor así coma a la otra pequeña, Serena ( _Frennekei_ ) quien en todo ese tiempo había nacido un sentimiento muy fuerte aunque lo negara y dijera que solo lo quería y lo apreciaba como hermano, con el correr de los meses, el único macho de la casa se había vuelto muy sobre protector con ambas

=en otro lugar=

Sin que los pequeños, o el pueblo mismo en donde vivían nuestros protagonistas supieran, en un enorme castillo del gobernante uno de los muchos reinos que existen en este mundo…

Se podía ver la movilización de cientos de tropas de diversas especies pokemons, todos usando una armadura de color roja con acabados amarillos y azules mientras al frente de ellos se podía ver 3 banderas a juego de las armaduras (rojo, amarillo y azul) con un circulo conformado por 3 aves mientras que en una de los pasillos del castillo se podía ver a un pokemon blanco con verde, envistiendo una túnica roja caminar por el largo pasillo...

-hay que encontrar a esa auriano y unirlo al imperio-dijo este mientras miraba hacia atrás justo en la sala del trono, en donde ase unas semanas avían contestado a una audiencia del imperio Regi

-mi señor pasa algo-dijo una voz detrás de él, pero este ni se inmutó-mi señor Archer sucede algo-le pregunto nuevamente al pokemon psíquico

Al oír su nombre el _Gallade_ , este voltio viendo a un _Pyroar_ (macho) y su leal amigo y capitán de sus tropas, este vestía una armadura azul y roja con el emblema de las tres aves en su lomo y un casco bajo su pata derecha

-nada viejo amigo, y por cierto Liev, que han sabido de esa bruja-pregunto mientras con su habilidad psíquica colocaba el casco a su amigo

-siempre tan amable, y comprobamos que era una embajadora del imperio Regi, pero de acuerdo a los rumores los informes confirman que es una adivina ya que tiene una gran habilidad psíquica-dijo el _Pyroar_ , mientras seguía al _Gallade_ , el cual volvía a recordar esa audiencia

=flash back=

En el salón del trono del reino se podía ver como al gobernante del Three Birds en su trono, a su derecha se encontraba Liev, mientras veían como las puertas principales se habrían y por ellas entraba una figura encapuchada en unas viejas ropas rojas y a unos pasos detrás a dos pequeñas flotantes de piel morado oscuro con una jema roja en el pecho y un sombrero de punta los cuales cubrían sus miradas

-imagino, que usted es el actual rey de Three Birds , _Gallade_ _sama-dijo la encapuchada-pero bueno no todas las tradiciones sobreviven-dijo en forma insultante

-y usted es la embajadora del Regi-dijo Archer sin prestarle atención al insulto

-aunque vine como embajadora, ese no es mi trabajo-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha mostrando una larga cabellera rubia y una tés negra que permitía ver una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, la cuan pasaba por el ojo

-una _jyns_ -dijo en susurro Liev mientras su atención se posaba en la cicatriz-la bruja helada-dijo serio mientras se ponía entre la bruja y el rey

-valla me conoces-dijo la pkemon hembra

-dicen que tienes una habilidad psíquica superior a los de ese tipo-dijo serio Archer

-es cierto y me pidieron que viniera, por eso mismo-sin interés-en el Regi, mis predicciones son ley ya que eventualmente pasan, y como muestra de buena voluntad, mi soberano pidió que compartiera una visión que vi y una haber encía-dijo esto último en un tono sombrío con intenciones de intimidar pero no parecía funcionar

-y cual es-pregunto el felino

-hace unas semanas sentí un alma nacer-dijo de una forma seca pero seria

-eso es todo-dijo decepcionado Liev

-pero esta alma despidió un increíble poder, si la tuviera que comparar diría que sería la de un guardián-menciono frunciendo el ceño, y en el habiente se podía sentir una precio-y hace unos 3 mees sentí el poder de _Arceus_ , y una llamarada de poder se liberó-

- _Arceus_ es un mito-volvió a hablar el _Pyroar_

-los guardianes son los únicos seres que tendrían el derecho de ser considerados como dioses-hablo el _Gallade_ -pero su poder tiene un límite-dijo en una forma seria pero por dentro podía sentir su propio miedo

-tal vez pero sin duda esa presencia era de una lenidad, sobre natural-dijo la asombrando a los oyentes

-esa fue tu visión-pregunto el Archer, empezando a trazar un plan

-no al haber encía, un pokemon nunca antes visto ha nacido, con un poder destructivo comparable con los guardianes a nacido y si la maldad lo somete, una guerra iniciara-dijo lúgubremente la bruja, pero con un toque de felicidad

-y la visión-pregunto Liev, mientras a su mente le llegaban la silueta de cierta pokemon bípeda que cargaba un huevo, mientras esperaba que ninguna guerra se desate

-un guerrero auriano impedirá el dominio de la oscuridad, cuya alma de otra raza forjara su corazón pokemon, bendecido por _Arceus_ -dijo nuevamente la _jynx_

-eso es imposible los Lucarios se extinguieron en la última guerra hace 8 años-dijo Archer, al oír palabra guerrero auriano

-esa es la visión-despreocupadamente hablo la poke hielo solo para levantar los hombros despreocupadamente

-sí, y por cierto tengan cuidado con sus hijas, ya que el auriano buscara a sus amadas-dijo burlonamente esto último cubriendo una sonrisa con su mano

-...-

-pero qué carajo-dijo molesto Liev

-bueno si no es molestia fue un viaje largo, desde las escarchadas regiones de Regi, me gustaría descansar, y mañana hablar de los tratados-dijo la "mujer" mientras se sobaba un hombro

-no es ninguna molestia-exclamo Archer mientras hacía un ademan con la mano mientras entraba por la puerta una sirvienta () quien guio a la comitiva de Regi -amigo estas bien-pregunto Archer viendo a su viejo amigo

-por supuesto que no, si ese _Lucario_ intenta algo con mi pequeña juro que enviare su alma con...-

=fin flash back=

-amigo tu guiaras un pelotón pequeño y buscaras al _Lucario_ , mientras enviare a otro a buscar esa entidad, parece que en Regi ya empezaron las búsquedas en sus territorios-dijo Archer mientras salía a un palco el cual permitía ver a las tropas

A su derecha se posó un pokemon alado el cual hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto

-Jet, listo para guiar en la búsqueda-pregunto Archer mientras veía al pokemon alado quien tenía una pechera amarilla con las tres aves grabadas

-si su majestad-dijo el tipo volador y de cabellera blanca

-yo, no entiendo para que hacemos esto-dijo una voz detrás de los presentes

-X es prevención, ha habido rumores de mercenarios atacando en la frontera con Lug-dijo Liev mientras veía al mencionado X, este vestía una pechera azul con el emblema del reino

-bueno su majestad blanquito nos retiramos-dijo el pokemon de piel oscura y alas verdosas iniciando a volar y tras un rugido de este, un pelotón alado salió volando tras el

-nunca cambia, no entiende que ya no somos reclutas, y que tú eres el nuevo líder de Three Birds -dijo el _Braviary_ -pero bueno los _Noivern_ , son así, X solo actúa como siempre-

-y tu Jet-dijo el felino-tan temerario como siempre-dijo animado

-Desde luego-dijo el _Braviary_ quien se subió al barandal de palco-ATENCIÓN!-hablo seria mente mientras sus soldados se ponían firmes-avancen-dijo mientras su grupo salía marchando hacia otra dirección

-bueno, creo que luego nos vemos-dijo Liev mientras de un salto bajaba del calco y corría hacia otra dirección mientras soltaba un rugido y los soldados restantes iniciaban a seguir a su capitán

Tras un breve momento este entro al salón del trono pero una voz interrumpió su avancé

-querido estas seguro de esto-dijo una voz detrás de el

-no deberías estar reposando, querida-dijo girando la cabeza para ver a la "persona" de tras

-es que me preocupe por ti-dijo tímidamente una pokemon ave de larga cabellera rubia quien vestía una bata blanca

-lo sé, pero no deseo que empeore tu condición-dijo este cariñosamente sacándole un rubor a la pokemon alada quien fue abrasada por el _Gallade_

Esta Historia Continuara…

Bien aquí está el primer cap de reencarnación…

Intentare actualizar en unas semanas

Por cierto díganme si quieren que cuente los sucesos del mundo humana y como ya vieron ash no será el único humano que reencarno, escojan a quienes deberían renacer esto incluye a hombres, y en que pokemon, además este fic será estilo harem, también pueden votar por que pokemon estará en el harem…

Condición para el harem… debe de estar en el mismo grupo de crianza del lucario


	3. Cap 2

Renuncia de derechos; pokemon no me pertenece, esto fic es libre de lucro y ash tendría ya un legendario así como mega evolución para picachu

* * *

Reviews contestados;

Pichu bliz; gracias, que bueno saber te gusta la historia, y sobre chikorita estaría bien pero el problema que ella no tendría descendencia, aunque siempre se puede adoptar...

Dante; en primera gracias por comentar, y sobre la cuestión del tiempo habrá unos cambios que se explicaran más abajo, y si, espero que esta historia sea más corta por lo tanto si y espero que no me pase con las demás que yo solo me enrede y no tienes idea de lo que viene. La ortografía, no sé por qué pero siempre me pasa pero no soy un kami para no equivocarme. Lo de tu propuesta me agrada y sí que habrá ironías.

Evans; como siempre gracias por comentar, descuida se sabrá hechos que pasaron en su vida pasada y sus recuerdos pasaran serán mostrados poco a poco. Gracias por el voto de confianza con las primeras.

Zafir09; en primer gracias es un gusto saber que salió bien y que hubo gente que le gusto

KRT215; en primera gracias por comentar y saber que te agrado sobre el aclamado pokemon con síndrome no soy un dragón aunque lo parezca...XD, sería dar spoiler así como las futuras actividades del joven auriano pero sip, SAYONARA.

Kuroi; en primera gracias y sobre ash locario no sé si sea el primero en convertirlo en uno pero, si es un guardián de aura o cualidades de uno pensé que sería la mejor obvio y así sacarle provecho. Y como dije ya antes soy humano... o almenas eso parezco así que si se me va alguna letra de más o la cambio o me la como es que tenía hambre...XD...(chiste...-U). Sobre las shipping creo que sería un delito no ponerlas. SAYONARA.

* * *

Cap 2; El primer día de escuela

=Zona Fronteriza entre Lug y Three Birds=

Se podía ver a los dos pequeños pelotones del reino de Three Birds avanzar mientras sus comandantes iban al frente, estos eran X y Jet (vestimentas del anterior capitulo)

-hoye que crees que pase si no encuentran a ese auriano-dijo el _Braviary_ mientras planeaba sin perder velocidad

-tal vez sea encontrado por otro imperio, por el momento los del regi, quisieron compartir esta información con nosotros pero, puede ser una mentira, los locarios desaparecieron tras la última guerra, se dice que solo queda una y está escondida pero lo que nos dijo esa _Jynx_ es que a nacido un auriono macho-dijo X sin perder de vista el horizonte

-que tiene tal vez la última _Lucaria_ tuvo una cría-dijo positivo Jet mientras veía como los dos escuadrones seguían su paso a una distancia prudente

-tal vez pero, ella especifico el ultimo, o su deber era decirnos un cuento para poder obtener información o realmente la última murió, dejando un niño solo-dijo esto último un poco triste si fuera el caso

-En tal caso que lastima ella era muy joven y una razón más para encontrar al _Lucario_ -dijo el pokemon ave mientras recordaba cómo los 4 eran huérfanos y como se conocieron, mientras veía lo pensativo de su amigo

-'Es cierto hay que encontrarlo si es ese el caso, pero porque ciento esta emoción en mi pecho, me hace recordar a otto_sama y okka_sama'-pensó el _Noivern_ mientras a su mente le llegaba la imagen de la primera criatura que vio en su vida, sobretodo esa sonrisa y esa bronceada piel así como las z que tenía...

=en una aldea de Three Birds=

La mañana había llegado al pequeño pueblo, en donde se podía ver a los más pequeños ser llevados a la guardería/colegio, eran abiertos los negocios así como muchos iban a cosechar en los sembradíos o recolectar frutos…

En la casa de cierta pokemon marsupial se podía ver a las pequeñas (o) asiendo sus actividades diarias antes de partir a la guardería...

La pokemon ígnea se encontraba viendo a su madre preparar unos bocadillos, mientras que la pequeña Yami se encontraba en su cama con el rostro rojo el cual era cubierto por su oscuro pelaje viendo como era bañado su pequeño hermano en una tina por su madre

-Oka_san, yo me puedo bañar solo en la bañera-dijo el poke_azul, mientras su madre enjabonaba su cabeza

-no intentes actuar rudo, Ash la última vez dejaste todo lleno de espuma y casi te ahogas con la montaña de espuma-dijo divertida al recordar como su pequeño salió corriendo hace dos días gritando que había un _Gengar_ de agua en el baño el cual lo intento ahogar para robarle el alma

-bu.. bueno pero porque no sale Yami del cuarto-pregunto en voz baja y su pelaje azul enrojecido

-porque también es mi cuarto-dijo esta mientras se recostaba ocasionando que su pequeño Otōto solo inflara las mejillas como berrinche-'que lindo se ve cuando se sonroja'-pensó traviesa mientras veía como el rubor de Ash aumentaba

Tras el vergonzoso baño del pequeño, se podía ver a toda la familia ir rumbo al pequeño coligió de la aldea

-ya quiero llegar-desea alegre la pequeña serena quien iba saltando-nuestro primer día de clases-decía alegre mientras voltio a ver a su hermana y hermano

-pero que dices si ya pasaste a segundo-dijo Yami fastidiada por el comportamiento de su hermana

-si pero será el primer día de Ash-dijo mientras se detuvo y la veía-por lo tanto es nuestro primer día de clases juntos-dijo mientras volvía a caminar

-a todo esto que piensas tú-dijo la pequeña pokemon siniestra a su pequeño hermano el cual se había mantenido callado en todo el trayecto

-pues... yo-dijo ligeramente tímido y con la mirada baja pero cuando iba a hablar, olló las voces de más "niños", este al alzar la mirada vio a varios niños de diferentes especies, todos alegres y jugando entre si

Delia al notar como su hijo había callado al oír las voces de los niños y como este había dado un paso hacia atrás pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó avisando el inicio de las clases

-bueno niños los veremos en la salida-dijo Vera quien acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Ash quien solo asintió y fue a la entrada de la institución en donde era esperado por sus dos hermanas-Serena, Yami cuiden de su Ototo_kun-dijo esto último mientras se despedía de con su mano y ocasionando que los tres pequeños se sonrojaran y que fueran el centro de atención de los demás estudiantes

-Vera creo que te pasaste-dijo la _kangaskhan_ mientras veía a sus "niños"

-tal vez pero Ash se muy nervioso-dijo la pokemon ígnea la cual había empezado a caminar dejando a su amiga allí parada

-mmm... pero aun así fue excesivo-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y camino rápido para alcanzar a su amiga

=en la escuela=

Mientras ambas amigas y madres se alejaban de la escuela dentro se podía ver al nervioso _Riolu_ avanzar directo en donde estaban los profesores los cuales les indicaban que salones le tocaba a cada quien

Los maestros encargados de los nuevos alumnos eran un _Golduck_ y una _Absol_ la cual tenía unos lentes

-muy bien los de nuevo ingreso por aquí-dijo amablemente la _Absol_

-los demás vallan a sus salones, sus maestros los esperan allá-dijo el _Golduck_ -muy bien para los nuevos me llamo Jack y soy el maestro de educación física y...-mientras el pokemon azul hablaba

Yami y serena le daban indicaciones a su Ototo...

-si sucede algo me puedes ir a ver mi salón esta alado de los de primero-dijo Serena mientras veía a Ash quien seguía un poco cabizbajo

-si alguien te molesta dímelo para que le dé su merecido-dijo Yami quien sin decir más en peso a alejare, pero ya estando a casi un metro esta dijo-nadie se mete con mi ototo_kun espeto yo-dijo esto solo para después seguir con su camino dejando soqueado al peli azul y a la pekemon ígnea con una gota estilo anime

-bueno tu maestra será la señorita Marian es la _Absol_ de allá, en el receso te veremos, pon atención en clase-dijo esta mientras se retiraba

Ya estando en el salón nuestro pequeño protagonista se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa de atrás del salón mientras veía como la maestra empezaba las clases…

-buenos niñas y niños yo seré su maestra el primer año y este será su salón así que iniciaremos presentan tonos, yo iniciare; me llamo Marian y soy originaria de las tierras costeras de Lug, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo tiernamente recibiendo un hai de todos los presentes a excepción de Ash lo cual fue notado por la maestra-bien ahora quien quiere seguir...-dijo mientras veía como todos los "niños" levantaban sus manos o alas en su defecto alguna extremidad a excepción del _Riolu_ quien parecía ser extremadamente tímido-que tal mm-dijo mientras empezaba a girar el rostro en todas las direcciones para ver como todos sus alumnos se esforzaban por llamar la atención sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ash, pero antes que lo seleccionara a alguien, una pequeña _Furfrou_ (con corte aristocrático, solo que en color naranja) la cual portaba una tiara arriba de su copete...

-yo empezare Marian_sensei, yo soy de la nobleza de Three Birds mi nombre es Allie y espero que todos sean obedientes plebeyos, eso la incluye a usted Marian_sensei-dijo pretenciosamente la pequeña _Furfrou_ mientras se cubría la boca con un abanico que sostenía con su pata y se ganaba barias miradas de sus compañeros así como la de la Marian quien tenía una gota detrás de su nuca pero antes que dijera algo recibió una palmada en la cabeza por parte de la maestra confundiéndola

-claro tu nana me dio indicaciones para ti-dijo la _absol_ , mientras Allie pensando que le daría la razón pero…

-me pidió que te enseñara humildad y también tengo una carta de tu padre confirmando la petición-dijo alegre mientras en el rostro de la _Furfrou_ se dibujara una expresión neutra mientras una aura azulada la cubría y dejaba ligera mente abierta su boca-bueno quien sigue-dijo mientras veía como todos sus estudiantes querían participar o bueno la mayoría

Tras las presentaciones de los demás estudiantes y solo faltando 3 de los 25 que tenía (los demás estudiantes al ser de relleno no tendrán mucha participación)

-bueno pequeñas que tal ustedes-dijo Marian mirando a una _Espurr_ y una _Furfrou_ con su cabello al natural y una pequeña boina roja y un prendedor naranja en su fleco, estas asintieron mientras que la pequeña psíquica la cual tenía en su cuello una pequeña corbata naranja

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Miette, mi familia es de aquí, mis padres tienen una pastelería, venden los mejores Pokélitos y espero que seamos amigos-dijo alegremente la _Espurr_ mientras volteo a ver a cierto can azul atrás del salón extrañando al Riela y sintiendo algo familiar, esta se sentó y la otra pequeña se levanto

-mi nombre es Jessica y así como Miette vivo aquí pero mi familia viene de la capital y tienen una gran peluquería allá, espero llevarnos bien-dijo tímidamente pero con una sonrisa amable la _Furfrou_ a comparación de la primera

-bueno Miette, Jessica es un gusto conocerlas y espero que se lleven bien con sus compañeros- dijo la maestra alegre por la actitud positiva de sus alumnos a excepción de la primera-bueno pequeño quieres presentarte-dijo mientras se posaba frente al pequeño azulino quien solo dejo escapar un suspiro

Nuestro pequeño héroe resignado se levantó de su silla y hablo ligeramente tímido pero fuerte para que todos le oyeran

-m... mi nombre es Ash y yo soy..., mi familia es de aquí-dijo cortante, asiendo pensar que era algo tímido, pero para Marian noto como el solo hablo de su familia

-bueno, niños lo primero que aprenderán en mi clase será sobre los tipos que existen en nuestro mundo a leer y escribir así como a contar-dijo la _Absol_

Así paso el rato hasta que llegó la hora de descanso...

Los pequeños empezaban a salir del salón pero cuando el pequeño _Riolu_ iba a dar un paso fuera del salón este fue jalado por unas pequeñas patas...

Este al darse vuelta se encontró con unos inexpresivos ojos pero una tierna e inocente sonrisa

Ash antes de poder preguntar algo sintió como en su pequeño hocico tocaba unos pequeños labios, al reaccionar mejor vio quien lo había detenido tenía sus labios pegados con los de él y como el pelaje gris del rostro se teñía de rosa mientras esta serraba los ojos mientras empezaba a corresponder aquel beso accidentado, ocasionando que el rostro de Ash se calentara pero tras unos segundos los cuales fueron placenteros para ambos, este fue apartado rápidamente por cuatro patas y un grito de dos voces femeninas y muy conocidas se escucharon por toda la escuela...

-QUÉ CREES QUE LE ASES A NUESTRO OTōTO_KUN-gritaron dos pequeñas pokemons hembras las cuales parecían que querían eliminar con la mirada a aquella aprovechada _Espurr_

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Asta la próxima

P.D.; habrá un cambio a las fechas de la eclosión del huevo de ash a reunión del gobernante de Three Birds es de año y medio pero se conservaran las fechas de dicha reunión con este cap, debido a un poco de coherencia, el tiempo me base en los juegos… un pokemon evoluciona rápido debido a la experiencia pero si fuéramos realistas los pokemon de crianza serian solo unos bebes a lo muchos niños d años basándose de Nv. 1 a Nv. 15 o 25, asi que en este caso dos meses serian un año para ello, un dato más subida es muy longeva demasiado ejemplo; vida humana promedio a lo mucho y bien cuidado 90 años sin exagerar seria equivalente a 540 años pokemon, pero ellos lo manejan como el nuestro asi que ash aunque es un bebe de año y medio seria tratado como uno de 9 años… o algo parecido...XD


	4. Cap 3

Renuncia de derechos; Pokémon no me pertenece, esto fic es libre de lucro y Ash tendría ya un legendario así como mega evolución para pikachu

* * *

Reviews;

aseris2485; En primera gracias por tu apoyo, y quería conservar la amistad de Ash y Pikachu como estaba, además que ya le escogí una pareja al roedor

TEIET; disculpa la tardanza

Evans; Que bueno que te pude aclarar tus dudas, en cuanto a su amigo/rival ya lo tengo planeado y será un OC, y en cuanto a sus onee_chas solo diré que tienen tendencias YANDERE

Dante; es cierto su primer día de clases fue fuerte pero, en un solo día vería su mundo retumbarse, desde la primera aparición de Miette me gusto el personaje así como la rivalidad con Serena, así que le di un empujón a Miette, y en cuanto a las Votaciones no hay fecha definida, en cuando al harem solo serán 10 ya que si contamos las peleas y el atender a sus concubinas el azulino terminara tomando pastillas azules

Zafir09; gracias por su apoyo

Cutesaralisa; en cuando a iris yo quería conservar su rol de Loli ya que la evolución de Axew es muy grande, en cuando a las otras pues cuestión de ver

* * *

Cap. 3; El primer día de escuela, tarde en llamas, noche de pesadillas... Parte 1

* * *

Los pequeños empezaban a salir del salón, pero cuando el pequeño Riolu iba a dar un paso fuera del salón este fue jalado por unas pequeñas patas...

Este al darse vuelta se encontró con uno inexpresivo ojos violeta acompañados con una tierna e inocente sonrisa

Ash antes de poder preguntar algo sintió como en su pequeño hocico tocaba unos pequeños labios, al reaccionar mejor vio quien lo detenía tenía sus labios pegados con los de él y como el pelaje gris del rostro de la otra "persona" se teñía de rosa mientras esta serraba los ojos mientras empezaba a corresponder aquel beso accidentado, ocasionando que el rostro de Ash se calentara pero tras unos segundos los cuales fueron placenteros para ambos, estos fueron separados rápidamente por cuatro patas y un grito de dos voces femeninas y muy conocidas por parte del Riolu, se escucharon por toda la escuela...

* * *

=mientras=

En la dirección de la pequeña institución se podía ver a la joven maestra quien revisaba algo en unos papales, tranquilamente revisaba la información de sus estudiantes hasta que encontró el de cierto infante de pelaje azul

-veamos…-dijo mientras veía el expediente médico, pero al revisar cierta parte del informe algo la asombro-con que eso era-dijo alegre pero noto algo fuera de lo común-naturaleza; doble tímida/audaz, valla sin duda será muy cotizado cuando sea grande por esta rareza y al ser el último de su especie muchas querrán tenerlo como trofeo-pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos...

-QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACES A NUESTRO OTōTO_KUN-gritaron dos pequeñas pokémon´s hembras las cuales parecían que querían eliminar con la mirada a aquella aprovechada

* * *

=cambio drástico de lugar=

-quien te crees para besar a Ash_kun-dijo la pequeña ígnea con cara de pocos amigos

-cómo te atreves a seducirlo-dijo escupiendo fuego la siniestra

-…-Ash quien parecía una estatua solo podía sonrojarse aumentando el sentido protector (celos) de (celos) sus hermanas... (Celos)

-Ash descuida, yo te protegeré-dijo Serena, mientras abrazaba a su ototo y se repagaba mucho a él

-nada de, eso yo seré quien lo cuide y proteja-dijo la pequeña tipo-siniestra mientras le arrebataba al peluche que diga a su ototo de las manos/patas de su mejor amiga y casi hermana

-ahhh...-dijo un poco confusa la poke-psíquica quien solo veía como las 2 "chicas" jaloneaban al Riolu ocasionando que esta se enojara-quienes se creen para decir o hacer lo que quieran con mi nuevo novio, eh, Obaaa_san's-dijo Miette indignada mientras una pequeña vena pulsaba en su frente

-cállate urgida-gritaron ambas hermanas espantando a la peli gris

-en primera con qué derecho tomaste su inocencia-dijo Serena mientras veía amenazadora a la Espurr, sin tomar en cuenta la declaración de esta

-eres una mocosa precoz, ese privilegio me pertenencia a mí, su linda y sensual Onee_chan-dijo Yami haciendo una pose "sexy" (pose de gatita lamiéndose), sin fijarse que rumbo había tomado su "charla", ocasionando que una gran cantidad de estudiantes las rodearan, estos al oír y ver la pose que hizo Yami, los barones soltaron un sonoro "OOOOHH..."

-ehh...,i..inoo... inocencia...-dijo extrañado Ash, quien ya se había recuperado del shock, ignorando la declaración de Miette

* * *

=dentro del salón=

Mientras esto pasaba fuera del salón, dentro se podía ver a cierta Furfrou quien se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo, mordiendo un pañuelo de la frustración y vergüenza vivida en su primer día de clases...

-'ya verá esa maestra de pacotilla y mi nana, sabrán que no deben meterse con Alié Vicenta De La Purísima Concepción De La Inmaculada Trinidad Villavicencio duquesa de Ora veras, marquesa del Jujuy y niña de la condesa'-pensaba perversamente mientras con una de sus patitas se cubría la boca y empezaba a reír pretenciosamente

"OOOOHH..."-un fuerte murmullo sonó en el aire

-ehh..., que pasa-dijo para asomarse por una de las ventanas solo para ver un gran tumulto en la puerta de su salón asiendo que su narcisismo saliera a flote-valla parece que los plebeyos se enteraron que alguien de la nobleza está en su escuela, JO JO JO JO-

-baka_baka_baka-dijo un Murkrow quien volaba sobre la escuela quien llevaba una bolsa de periódicos

-bueno no hay que dejar esperando a la plebe-dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida pero...

-SUÉLTENLO- decían las tres chicas al unísono mientras todos los varones veían con odio al pequeño tipo lucha el cual tenía los ojos en espiral por tanto jalón

-...-la pequeña condesa se le formo una gota en la nuca mientras en su frente aparecía una Benita por ser ignorada

-POR LOS MIL UNOWN QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ Y QUIENES SON USTEDES-grito la Furfrou llamando la atención de todos incluso del mareado Ash solo para después continuar con sus "acciones", haciendo que esta se deprimiera-malditos plebeyos como se atreven a ignorarme-decía está en un rincón mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba

-maldito mocoso, tener la atención de la belleza sombría de tercero-dijo un barón de los chismosos refiriéndose a Yami, mientras sus compañeros asentían

-no puedo creer que esa zorra de fuego arme tal alboroto por la atención un mocoso de primero, mientras todos los galanes se le declaran y ella los ignora-decía una de las compañeras de Serena indignada por los actos de esta mientras una bola de chicas afirmaba lo dicho

-YA ME ARTE DE ESTO-grito indignado el pequeño Riolu quien se zafó del agarre de las chicas, sorprendiendo a todos pero este al notar que era el centro de atención se puso rojo-p..po.. Podemos hablar en otra parte-dijo tímido mientras se empezaba a alejar de la multitud siendo seguido por las 3 chicas

En eso la pequeña condesa pre potentemente hablo…

-bueno, ya no tienen distracciones para que me admiren-dijo esta mientras posaba y cerraba los ojos sin fijarse que todos lo que se encontraban allí se habían ido...

* * *

=detrás de unos salones=

El pequeño Riolu solo podía ver como las tres femeninas que se fulminaban con la mirada entre sí, incluso entre Yami y Serena quienes se miraban con rabia

-pensaba que ya habíamos acordado compartirlo-dijo Serena a su mejor amiga y casi hermana

-Una cosa es compartirlo pero otra cosa es tener la primera vez-dijo seria la Zoura, ocasionando que las otras 2 se pusieran rojas

-pues se amuelan el me quito mi primera vez así que me tiene que cumplir-dijo acusadoramente la Espurr quien llamó la atención de los tres

-pero de que hablas si tú fuiste, quien lo hizo-dijo acusador Ash, haciendo que sus hermanas voltearan indignadas a la poke_psíquica

-AAAÁHHH…!,MIETTE EXPLÍCATE SE SUPONE QUE LE ARRIAMOS UNA BROMA AL AZULITO, NO QUE TE APROVECHARÍAS Y LE QUITARÍAS SU INOCENCIA-grito Yami, llamando la atención del Riolu

-como que broma-dijo ofendido Ash haciendo que las tres pokémos Hembras voltearan a verle, y como si nada regresaron a discutir

-A QUE TE REFIERES QUITARLE SU INOCENCIA-dijo disgustada por lo dicho por Yami- aquí la única pervertía eres tu incestuosa-dijo acusadora y amablemente sacándole una vena a esta

-aquí la única incestuosa es Serena quien es la que lo espía cuando se baña o cuando va al baño-hablo seria Miette quien señalaba a la nombrada

-soy incestuosa por cuidar de mi pequeño Onii_chan- dijo la zorra de fuego ganándose un sí de ambas

-disculpen-hablo el pequeño azulino cachorro llamando la atención de las tres-ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE CARAJO PASA AQUÍ-

-bueno veras, la verdad todo el numerito de hace un rato era una broma-dijo como si nada la zoura

-sip, para que empezaras a abrirte con los demás-ahora decía la poke_ígnea, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Ash-y para eso le pedimos ayuda a nuestra amiga Miette, quien iniciaba su primer curso-

-disculpa por todo Ashy_Kun-dijo la poke_psíquico-'de haber sabido que era así de lindo me le hubiera acercado a él antes'-pensó con un ligero sonrojo, solo para ver a sus amigas y hermanas de su compañero quienes la fulminaban con la mirada-bu.. Bueno si nos quedamos aquí no disfrutaremos del recreo-dijo intimidada por como la veían mientras empezaba a jalar al Riolu

Haciendo enojar a ambas pokémon´s cuadrúpedas, las cuales se arrepentían de haberle hecho esa broma a su Ototo

Y así paso el primer día de clases de nuestro protagonista, y pasando el medio día, se podía ver como todos los estudiantes salían de la institución…

-bueno para celebrar el inicio de clases que tal si vamos al parque por un helado de vallas-dijo alegre Serena mientras a su lado estaba su hermana Yami y detrás de ellas Miette junto con Ash

-bueno a mí se me antoja más un gran pokelito-declaro animada Yami quien discretamente veía hacia atrás viendo como estaba su otouto el cual se veía pensativo

-y si vamos a la pastelería de mi familia por un pastel para los cuatro-pregunto la Espurr para recibir una afirmación de ambas

-bueno yo debo de ir a otra parte-dijo tímido el pequeño Ash ganándose una mirada de todas con curiosidad

-y adonde iras-cuestiono Yami interesada/preocupada

-iré a ver al señor Hakuhō Shō-dijo Ash mientras veía hacia adelante

-con el viejo hariyama que vive cerca del lago-pregunto Miette mientras este afirmaba

-si la señora Vera lo conoce ya que él fue mentor de su esposo, y convenció a mi madre para que el me enseñara a pelear-volvía a contestar el pequeño azulino

-me sorprende que Okaa_san aceptara-hablo asombrada la pequeña siniestra

* * *

Mientras los niños salían de colegio a las afueras del pueblo, en el bosque rodeaba el pueblo

Entre los árboles se podían ver muchas siluetas moverse ansiosamente

Los ojos de las siluetas brillaban maliciosamente

Una silueta flotante se posó frente a ellos y hablo…

-cuando caiga el sol saldremos a atacar este pueblo, según inteligencia, hay un pequeño de especie casi extinta, además de muchas familias de jefes militares-dijo este mientras veía el pueblo el cual estaba a medio kilómetro de su posición

* * *

=Con Ash=

En la calle se podía ver cómo eran resididos por los padres los niños que llegaban de la escuela...

El pequeño Pokémon lucha seguía su camino sin poder evitar ver las felices familias, sin poder evitar pensar en la suya, y no lo mal interprete, él quería mucho a Delia pero siempre sé a preguntado quien habrá puesto el huevo del que salió

Sin saber a media cuadra se podía ver a 3 pequeñas vigilar el avanzar del pequeño Riolu, estas se escondían atrás de unas cajas

-me pregunto porque decidió hacer esto, digo él no se quería separar de Delia_san esta mañana-dijo confusa Serena

-Cierto a veces me pregunto qué pasa por su cabeza, creo que es bipolar-dijo divertida la poke siniestra

-o el simplemente quiere algo que lo conecte con lo de su especie-hablo la poke_psíquica, la cual veía como el ototo de sus amigas serraba su puño

Ash llegó asta al frente de una vereda a lado de un lago en el cual se podía ver como algunos Pokémon´s nadaban, tras un rato de seguir el camino llego a un pequeño prado en el cual se podía ver una cabaña a la orilla del lago

Continuara…

* * *

Bien aquí está el capítulo atrasado de este fic, bueno en realidad no tenía ideas para este solo el concepto original pero al final aquí esta


End file.
